


The Most Sickest Things Parents Can Do

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Curiosity, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Sloppy Makeouts, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: The situation is this: What happens when you leave Phineas, Ferb and Perry all alone in a living room watching a movie that somehow features both of their parents, but it's not like what this movie seems to be? Well, it's rated M for a reason, so you'll have to find out.





	The Most Sickest Things Parents Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> I sure as hell do not own Phineas and Ferb.

It was perhaps yet another night at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Mom and dad were having one hell of a night on the town while Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace was left a home with at least nothing to do. Well, except for Candace who decided to chat over the phone with Stacy, which means it was just Phineas, Ferb, Perry and the TV. They were busy flipping channels, until Phineas just got bored with the whole charade.

"Ohhh, man! There isn't anything on!" Phineas whined a bit as he kept on changing channel after channel. But then, he just turned it right off. "This is boring. All that's on is crime dramas and nothing funny for us to even watch!"

And then, Perry vibrated as if he said to Phineas: "You got that right."

"You said it..." Phineas said with a depressed sigh. "Man, I wish there was some movies we can watch just to pass the time."

But then, an idea just came to mind.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! Grab that box of DVD's that dad hid in the closet! I'll get the popcorn ready!" Phineas exclaimed as Ferb quickly headed for their parents room and dug right in the closet for a bin of DVD's. He soon came back with the bin as he was greeted by the buttery aroma of microwavable popcorn made from Phineas himself. "Okay, let's see what we got!"

Somehow, the rest of the movies all looked kinda dull. Phineas and Ferb's dad was just too hooked with such British comedy. 'Shawn of the Dead', 'Hot Fuzz', and pretty much the 'Monty Python' movies was all that was left in the bin. The choices felt a lot more boring than usual. There was even no sign of Wreck-It Ralph or The Avengers around in the bin.

"Man, Dad must drown himself with such dark comedies- Hello, what's this?" Phineas said with surprise as he laid his eyes on a clear CD that said, "Special occasion". Hmmmm, they never even heard such a title like this. Could it actually be for them? Well, they knew only one way to find out. "Hmmmm, 'Special Occasion', never heard of it. Oh, well... let's just see for ourselves. Put it in, Ferb!"

The green-haired kid soon took the DVD from Phineas's hands and instantly put it in the DVD player. Phineas soon put the bin away and joined Ferb and Perry on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Phineas then took the remote and turned on the DVD.

"Man, I bet it's gonna be an awesome action flick where there's always explosions and car chases! That's a flick I would go see!" Phineas exclaimed as a somekind of gray screen popped up.

It seemed to be two people just making out right on their bed with perhaps no clothes on. It seemed to just be a man and a woman just making love. Okay, this really surprised the two kids very much.

"Huh, I don't get it, are they actually wrestling without their clothes on? What a weird movie. But somehow, this is interesting to watch..." Phineas spoke on as he was chomping on some popcorn.

But somehow, when the couple stopped making out passionately, Phineas and Ferb were shocked out of their minds to see who it really was!

"Wow! Mom and Dad are in this movie? That's awesome! I wish I could be in a movie! Maybe with explosions and fast cars! I would have a very good time! Don't you agree, Ferb?" Phineas said right to Ferb, who nodded in response.

The couple in the movie, which was Linda and Laurence, looked very worn from their nude makeout session. But then, Linda decided it was time for her hubby of a husband to get his impressive rod watered down to perfection. So she went all the way down to his perfect 9-inch bulge that he been sporting and plunged all the way down with his impressive size of manmeat down her throat. Phineas and Ferb looked at this with such question.

"I don't get it, is Mom and dad wrestling?" Phineas said as he shrugged his shoulders of what was going on. Meanwhile, Linda kept on sucking and stroking Laurence to great extent. Man, was Phineas's mom sucking her dad just like a tasty lollipop! She was having such a blast feeling her gleaming spit all over his erected cock, to the point where Laurence just relaxed and shuddered lustly while feeling his manhood twinge with excitement. "Hey, look! I think something's happening to Dad!"

Something was happening to Laurence all right. When he shuddered, he took a grip on the sheets as Linda was just bobbing faster and faster, and then before anyone knew it, Laurence thrusted up on her mouth, which sent him climaxing around her tongue. Linda was suck slurping and drinking the rest of his love cum inside her. It was just like a nice good drop of vanilla-flavored milk.

"Wow, Mom sure was thirsty! I wonder what she's gonna do next?" Phineas said with a thought as Linda soon looked at Laurence with such lust right in her face. And then, Linda started to position herself around Laurence's 9-inch Big Ben and gently, she started to sit down which sent his entire throbbing towel inside her slit.

Just like a rhythmic ocean, Linda started to gyrate her hips as at the same time Laurence was starting to rock her nicely. Man, she could feel that bulbous penis thrust vertically inside her. So far, it was taking a very brutal thrusting, but somehow it didn't matter. She wanted it to hurt. And she wanted to make it hurt good. The sound of his balls and his rod hitting that fine ass of hers made it worth satisfying.

"I don't understand. Is mom pinning dad? And why is Dad trying to fight back with that thing of his just bouncing and hitting mom in the butt? This is a weird movie!" Phineas exclaimed as he felt a bit grossed out, but he just couldn't help but watch. I mean, this was Phineas and Ferb's first time of watching a dirty movie just like this.

Somehow, Linda started to bootypop down to his rod. Damn, Phineas's mom really had a tight booty. One that easily put a video vixen to plain shame. There were tears even dripping across her face, but it was more like sexual tears as several vertical thrusts from Laurence's hard British rod forced Linda to also grab and grip the sheets.

"Hang on, Mom! You can beat him!" Phineas cheered forth as if he was watching some sick naked wrestling match on tape. But somehow, Linda was finally left sitting up and looking very sore. The next thing that happened looked pretty weird in Phineas's point of view. Linda was somehow on the bed and getting on her knees like a dog. "That's weird. Is she becoming a dog?"

As Linda was still on all fours, Laurence suddenly came behind her and grabbed her tight hips. Positioning his manmeat right across her pink walls, Laurence took a deep breath and just pushed his entire 9-inches right inside her, which caused Linda to moan heavily. And then one by one, Ferb's dad started to push in and out slowly, which caused Phineas's mom to feel an inch of soreness once again.

"How on earth is somebody doing that?" Phineas said in imagination to why Laurence was thrusting against Linda from behind.

"I believe it is called coitus, where the penis and vagina connect to each other. It's something like a puzzle being put together." Ferb said, throwing out his best one-liners once again.

"Huh, that's really interesting." Phineas smiled due to the fact that Ferb had to explain what a coitus was.

However, back on the video, Laurence now started to thrust hard into Linda. His speed was just going plum fast just like a Big Ben clock going fast forward. Too add pleasure, Laurence started smacking and grabbing her ass much to her delightment. He was just huffing and puffing for his life just like a werewolf in London with a hard, throbbing penis. Somehow, Laurence felt his stick starting to shake. He was about to reach a huge London-sized climax.

"Hey, something's happening to dad!" Phineas exclaimed as when suddenly...

...with one final thrust, Laurence had shot his seed right inside Linda's hardened ass repeatedly. Linda felt every ounce of silky cum go deep inside her just like if she was injected by something so sloppy just like gravy stuffing into a roast turkey. Man, his penal gun was just going way outta control just shooting and seeding her until Laurence could have the urge to perform for her wife anymore.

"Wow, I think Dad won that one! I should thank him for that!" Phineas erxclaimed right to ferb in which he nodded in response once again. And so did Perry.

Meanwhile, their fun soon ended when they didn't realize Candace's voice was blared out. It looked like she was on the phone with Jeremy.

"Okay, Jeremy... looks like we're all full on tomorrow night. Mind if I-" Candace spoke on the phone before she saw the spectacle before her. The picture just said it all: Candace had just caught Phineas and Ferb watching some kind of dirty movie. But instead of busting them, she just reacted right at the boys, "WHAT ON THE HOLY FRICKIN' FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING?"

"Oh, were watching mom and dad wrestle naked!" Phineas smiled to her as he pointed to the screen which saw mom and dad cuddle naked with Laurence's hardened stick still jammed up Linda's sugar walls.

"WHAT!? WHY ON EARTH WOULD MOM AND DAD MAKE THAT PIECE OF SMUT? ARE THEY SICK?" Candace shouted once again in panic as she then looked right at window just too see their mom and dad come right home. Now both Phineas, Ferb and Candace were just plain fucked. But then, Candace had an idea. "Oh, crap! Mom and dad are home! Okay, you two, off to bed! I'll just handle this!"

Hearing this from their big sister, both Phineas and Ferb went right to their bedroom just to get right into bed, knowing that it was waaaay past the curfew. Candace soon found the bin full of Dad's DVDs and grabbed them, rushed right into the parents bedroom and hiding it just in time for their parents to come right through the door. But she forgot one thing...

The movie was still on. So as a desperation move, she grabbed the DVD remote and tried to turn it on...

...only if she didnt realize that she accidentally slipped on Phineas's skateboard which sent Candace down on the back of her head and having the DVD remote break on impact.

Slumped on the floor, the door opened to reveal both mom and dad coming home after a wild night on the town.

"Hey, Candace, we're home! How have the boys been do-" Linda said right to Candace before she was shocked to see her regain consciousness and look right on the screen. The screen that showed Linda and Laurence just spooning after the love juices all dried up on those pair of bedsheets. She was shocked as hell put it simply itself. "CANDACE, WHAT IN THE SHIT ARE YOU WATCHING!"

"What? I-" Candace stuttered as he tried to find an explanation to give to her mom, "But Phineas and Ferb were watching it too!"

""You don't fool me young lady! Phineas and Ferb are already in bed! They didn't watch anything dirty. Besides, Candace, they're too young to be watching an adult film, especially if they're old enough to watch." Linda said right to her daughter as she crossed her arms.

"But, t-t-this isn't fair! I wasn't the one watching it!" Candace exclaimed as she was making one hell of a fuss.

"I think I've seen enough young lady, you are grounded which means no seeing Jeremy for an entire week." Linda said right to Candace for the last time before she left for her bedroom. Meanwhile, Laurence looked at the DVD that both he and Linda made for each other.

"Geez, I knew it was a bad idea to leave this in the bin. What the bloody hell was I thinking?" Laurence spoke to himself as he took the DVD and left for the bedroom to where his wife was waiting. Candace just stood in utter defeat.

Knowing that she was the only one blamed for this, Candace stood down on her knees and just shouted across the sky.

"RAAAAAAAH, FUCK YOU PHINEAS AND FERRRRRRRRRB!" Candace yelled inside the house as Linda spoke once again from her bedroom.

"Make that two weeks, young lady! There is no use of the 'F' word in this house!" Linda shouted once again.

"Oh, damn my karma in the ass..." Candace muttered to herself as she had to pay the price for something she never did do.

I guess it was pretty much a life lesson that a sex tape is the most interesting thing that parents can do. Otherwise, they... will... get... fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, making Phineas and Ferb watching a dirty movie featuring their parents may be the sickest and hottest thing I have ever wrote. Sorry it was a little difficult, but I hope Phineas commentating on the sex video makes it very funny enough.
> 
> So what did everyone think? It was my first time writing a story for this fic! Until then, read and review. *sees Perry* Oh, there you are Perry!
> 
> *Perry purrs*


End file.
